Midnight Love
by TrueLoveAlwaysLP
Summary: A variation to Lucinda Riley's 'Midnight Rose'. What if there was one less obstacles standing in the way of Anahita Chavan's and Doanld Astbury's happiness. Read inside to find out more.


Midnight Love

a Midnight Rose variation

 **So this is a fanfiction to Lucinda Riley's novel 'Midnight Rose'. Lucinda Riley is great. If you haven't read her works yet you should.**

 **And to the readers that are waiting for a new chapter on Feelings You Can't Deny, don't worry. I'm already working on the next chapter.**

 **About the story: It's an idea that came up while I discussed the novel with my co-author ElizabethAnneSoph. We wanted to change the novels outcome and the following is what we came up with. What if there was one less obstacle between Anahita and Donald?**

 _ **Prologue**_

Astbury Hall

Donald had been back at Astbury Hall for several weeks now. His mother was still in her chambers, pretending to be an invalid. It was so secret he didn't believe her.

He knew she wouldn't take Silena' s news well. His mother had never hidden her dislike for foreigners. Maybe by this behavior she had taught her children an important lesson since he and his sister had never shown any inclination to see it her way. His father loved India... India.

His thoughts drifted to Anahita. Anahita was in India right now, trying to help her friend Indira. She was loyal to the core. He knew that Indira had neglected her in school but Anni, sweet Anni forgave her. She was so strong, she had no idea how much strength it took to overlook the past few years and hold on to the good moments of the past. Though is he looked at it from this point of view he ought to thank Indira and the Maharani of Kuj Bahar. Without them Anni wouldn't have come to England and they wouldn't have met and fallen in love.

Donald missed her so much. He had send her telegrams while she was on the way to India. And she had send back messages. They kept him grounded. Though he did wonder why he hadn't received a single letter from her since Anahita arrived in India. He knew letters took long but surely not over a month!

He hoped she was fine. He sincerely hoped his gut instinct was right and there was something else keeping them from arriving. He sighed and leaned back on the sofa. Surely her letters would arrive soon. She had promised to write and so far Anni had never broken her promise.

Several days later and still no letter from Anni. Something was wrong. He knew there was something going on. He just didn't know what..

Dr. Trefusis was due to arrive any moment now. He was to check on his mother. But Donald doubted Dr. Trefusis competence. It was obvious his mother wasn't sick. Was his mother paying him so he'd tell Donald differently?

His musings were interrupted but his stomach growling and he headed to the parlor for breakfast. When he was almost there he spotted a slim figure waving to him. His curiosity picked he followed the signal and found himself in an unused drawing room. A maid stood before him. She looked plain with brown hair and green eyes, set in a kind face. She looked to be in about 20.

He raised his brow. She was the one who had summoned him after all. A slight blush spread across her cheeks. Looking up at him shyly and also... determined she started: "I'm sorry Master Donald for this unusual approach but I had something I have to tell you. Something important. No one can know. You cannot tell anyone."

He couldn't keep the surprise from showing at those words. What was going on? Did the maid know something about _her_? He had to know where this was going.

Gently he asked: "What's your name?"

"Jane", came the reply.

"Jane what is it that you have to tell me? You can trust me.", he said and smiled at her.

"It's about Miss Anni. Your Mother has been intercepting her letters to you.", she confessed.

Anger boiled up in him and he fought to keep himself in check. He didn't want to frighten her.

"Where are the letters?", he asked while he tried to keep the fury from his voice.

"Your mother hid them. I tried to stop her from getting them but... I have to be careful. Your mother cannot know or I'll loose my job.", she breathed out and with trembling hands reached into her apron. "Since your mother didn't allow any servants into her room the last few days in anticipation of the doctors visit I was tasked to get the mail and she hasn't gotten it yet."

She handed him a letter. It was from India and he recognized Anni' s handwriting. He clutched he letter and held it to his chest. Finally he had his answer. Anni hadn't forgotten her promise. It was his mothers interference that had interrupted their communication. His scheming mother was the reason for his worry.

He looked up at Jane. This young girl had helped him. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Jane. Thank you so much. I appreciate that you are risking a lot. Though... Why?", he asked?

"For Miss Anni. She was always so nice to us servants when she was staying here. She helped me, too. I couldn't bear to see your friendship get manipulated by your mother. Your mother... I know it's unkind to say so...", Jane looked around as if to make sure they were still alone. "She doesn't even see us. And I know about you and Miss Anni. I... saw you two going out with the horses very often and she seemed so happy when she was with you."

At that Jane blushed and looked away. Donald smiled at her and touched her shoulders so Jane looked up at him. "Servants really do see everything, don't they? Don't worry. I won't tell everyone."

Jane smiled at him. And was about to go. He looked up and said: "Jane? I know it's risky but would you be willing to send Anahita' s letters to Silena's house in London. I am gonna leave this afternoon and I don't know when I'll be back. I know it's much to ask but would you?"

He saw hesitation in her eyes but she nodded. "I'll try Master Donald."

"Thank you very much. I cannot thank you enough.", he shook her hand and squeezed them.

Jane blushed again and left the room.

Several hours later Donald arrived at the town house in Mayfair. He felt like he could finally breath again. All the tension had left his body. He was furious about his mothers dealings though sadly when he had learned about it he wasn't really surprised.

He let his palm slip into his coat pocket where Anni's letter was. He had read it so many times he must have memorized it by now. She seemed to be well and Indira was on the mend. Though how Anni thought to help her friend get out of the engagement and marry her prince he had no idea. But he knew she would find a way.

He entered the town house and went up to get his luggage to his rooms. Due to his sudden departure he didn't have time to sent notice of his arrival. So no servants expected him but he didn't mind. First he didn't knew if he could trust them, and second he didn't mind the solitude.

He wanted to think. He was sure that he loved Anni and wanted to marry her. The separation and not knowing what was going on in India nearly killed him and if Jane hadn't helped him he still wouldn't know. He determined then and there that Jane would stay in their service. He had already decided to sell the estate but from the funds he could maintain residence in the town house. He would have to look for stables for Glory. He couldn't let go of his horse. She had been essential in getting to know Anni and he would do everything in his power to maintain as much of their history as he could.

He had to prepare everything for her return. According to Anni's letter she and Indira would leave India in approximately two weeks. That left six weeks until she would be back. He needed all the information he could gather. Hopefully Jane would be able to intercept Anni's letters again.

He needed to inform Silena. He was certain she would help him.

Donald arrived at Silena's House in London the next day. He had barely reached the front door when Silena opened the door. He stopped where he was. Silena was smiling at him but there was also a question in her eyes.

"Donald what a pleasure to see you. Come in. Henry is waiting in the parlor.", she greeted him.

"I saw you from the window upstairs so I saw you walk toward the door. Just by coincidence.", she continued and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I didn't expect anything else actually. You've always enjoyed knowing what was happening. So no surprise here."

He nodded and entered the house. It was a mix between English and French elegance but nonetheless very warm and welcoming.

Donald was refraining from saying much. He had manged to sort through his troubled thoughts but he wanted to tell his sister is as calm a manner as possible.

They entered the parlor and were greeted by Henry and Elinor. She was in his arms and obviously felt good there. She was half asleep in his arms and smiled.

Silena went and took her daughter from her fiancee and laid her down on the small bed ext to the couch. Then she joined Henry on the couch and he put his arms around her waist. They hadn't exchanged a single word, just glaces but those glances spoke of so much love and trust.

Henry wanted the same with Anni. Seeing his sister so happy made him ache for Anni to return even more.

"So how are you Henry? Everything in order for the wedding next week?", he asked. He tried to appear calm.

Silena answered for him. "Yes everything is fine. But I bet this is not why you are here. We weren't expecting you so soon so... what happened?", she asked and looked at him in a manner that broke all resolve. She had guessed something already.

"Indeed, there is. Something has occurred. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there is no way to say it nicely. Our mother... has intercepted Anni' s letters to me. I only learned of it two days ago."

Silena's calm expression changed instantly. Anger rose and only Henry caressing her arm stopped her from rising and calmed the storm. She looked at Henry then at him.

"Mother! She cannot have anything going not the way she wants them to. She always has to mingle with our lives.", she said the fury barely hidden. He could hear her trying to control her temper, much in the same fashion as he had.

"Yes sadly I cannot say anything to contradict you there. But now that I know I plan to stop it once and for all.", he said and at Silena trying to intercept him he continued. "No let me tell you something first. I have good and bad news. Bad news is we have more depts we can ever hope to settle. At least not without selling Astbury Hall and the grounds. I'm already looking for a buyer and if everything works out we can at least keep the town house. I plan on living there with Anni once she returns from India."

Silena expression had changed from fury to shock to compassion. "Oh Donald, why didn't you say something? Such a burden to carry on your own. We would have helped you had you told us before. And when is Anni due to return?", she asked and sat down next to him, covering his hand with her own.

"Thank you but I didn't want you to worry. I've known for months. And I've been worried about Anni thanks to our dear mother. But that's over now. I don't know the exact date yet but hopefully soon. Our loyal servant at Astbury Hall promised to try to sent Anni's letters here. That's also why I wanted to talk to you. I don't know if mother has her spies at the town house as well so you'll receive the letters. If everything works out as planned we'll know when Anni is due to return so I can pick her up." , he said and it felt good to tell Silena about his plans.

"I am so in. I want to do everything I can to help you and Anni to be happy. You deserve it. But tell me when is the wedding?", she asked smiling mischievously.

Donald was taken aback and blushed. He hadn't told Silena about their unofficial engagement but she had seen right through him.

"When Anni returns I plan on proposing to her. Technically I already did but we haven't set a date yet. Not with her going to India.", he said and blushed again.

Silena looked at Henry and the smile brightened. "Oh Donald I've known how much you love her since the day the four of us met at the Astbury Town House. Soooo... I would love to plan your wedding. I think I know her size and I can arrange as much as possible and as soon as we learns the exact date of her return I'll set up the rest. Just let me handle it.", she grinned.

Donald was speechless. Silena planning their wedding? Sure that's what he wanted but he was still overwhelmed. He couldn't speak so to show his gratitude he hugged her hard and nodded.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say.", he finally managed.

"Anything for my favorite brother and friend.", Silena replied and he left the parlor.

A few says later Donald was sitting in the parlor of Silena's house again. She was out with Henry shopping for Anni's wedding gown and her bridesmaid dress. Because she was certain it would be her. He was still amazed at his sisters energy. Here her own wedding was three days away and she was planning his. He was looking after Elinor.

He was interrupted by a knock and a maid entered with the mail. There were quite some envelopes and he shifted through them. He was staying at Silena's house almost constantly. He didn't want to miss Anni's letter arriving. So far there were none but he wanted to know first hand.

He shifted through the letters and his heart stopped. There was one letter adressed to him with a postmark from India. It was sent from the palace in Kuj Bahar. What upset him even more was that it wasn't written in Anni's handwriting. Had something happened to her?

He tore open the letter and began to read.

 _Paris April 30th_

 _Hello Donald,_

 _I know you're probably surprised to receive a letter from me since we don't really know each other except through Anni. But I felt I owed it to my dear friend to repay her as far as I can for what she has done for me. Since I don't know where you are at the moment I sent this letter to your sister. I trust that she will get it to you in time._

 _As for my reason of contacting you. She probably told you why she was asked by my mother to come to India. Thanks to her I'll marry my prince tomorrow. I am forever indebted to her but since she did so much to help me be with my true love I want to help the both of you. I feel like I know you through her. I can see how much she loves you. Her eyes are sparkling whenever she talks about you. And I know there was a time when I didn't see her suffering but Baroun has changed me and I try to see more than my own problems._

 _I can see that Anni longs to return to you because she loves you. But I can also see that she is hiding something. She hasn't told me what her plans are but I can see her determination. She has always tended to think about others before herself. I think something occurred that makes her try to hide but I cannot see her turn her back on her own happiness when she has helped me reach mine._

 _So I volunteered to send her letter to you for her. I'm enclosing it with this letter._

 _She'll arrive in Southhampton on May 5th. Please be there and stop her from whatever she is up to. I want to her to be as happy as I am. So if possible let me know if my interference helped the both of you. Anni knows where Baroun and me are heading._

 _Indira_

His head was swimming. He checked again to see that he had read correctly. He had. Without hesitation he picked up the folded envelope that had fallen onto the floor while he had read Indira's letter. Indeed there was a letter with his name on the front. Just 'Donald' but unmistakable in Anni's handwriting.

 _Dearest Donald,_

 _I made it to India safe and sound. The visit has until now been smooth, and delightful. It was lovely to see India again, after so long in England - but I do miss you so very much and cannot wait to get back to you and our future together._

 _How are you, Donald? I know selling your inheritance is hard but there seems to be no other option. Have you found a buyer for the estate?I know you want to find someone who'll restore it and appreciate it._

 _I am sorry it took me longer to return since Indi proved to a difficult case but everything worked out. I long to be with you again but I have to take care of some things. Don't believe I've forgotten you._

 _I want our future together but I ask you to wait, no matter how long it takes. I still love you and want to marry you._

 _Yours_

 _Anahita_

Donald set down the letter. Today was the 2nd May. Anahita would return in three days.

Anahita would return but she was keeping secrets. What was she hiding? Why didn't she want him to pick her up.

Without Indira's help he wouldn't have learned of her arrival in time. Again they had help. Jane, Silena and now Indira. Everyone wanted to help them. Tears were in his eyes. Three days, only three more says and he would hold Anni in his arms again and never let her go.

He had to stop whatever was holding her back. She loved him like he loved her. He knew it and she confirmed it with her letter. Silena's plan to organize a ceremony was perfect. He would pick her up and uncover whatever she was hiding, the reason she wanted to hide from him. And he would convince her to stay.

With a jolt he realized something. Silena's wedding was in three days. Anni would arrive in three days. He had to inform Silena. A smile broke across his face. A double wedding!

Yes, Anni would be surprised to see him at the port to pick him up. He would take her here and they would get married the same day. She would be his.


End file.
